


Ghost Stories

by Inspired_looney



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha explains to a very sceptical Beckett just why she believes in Ghosts,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> written for a castleland challenge on LJ

"Oh, come on Castle," Beckett said sceptically, "even you can't believe in ghosts and stuff like that?"

"Darling," Martha interrupted, "are you honestly saying you don't believe in the supernatural?"

"I just don't believe in what can't be proven," she replied confidently.

"Seriously?" Castle said, "that is so sad."

"Show me proof of ghosts and I'll concede, but until then, I still say they don't exist!" she answered.

"Well, sit yourself down and explain this for me," Martha answered, handing the sceptical looking Beckett a drink. "I've been married quite a few times.."

"Understatement!" Castle interjected.

"Yes well," Martha replied, "you know what they say, 'if at first you don't succeed try try again,' so I did," she concluded with a smile, "anyway, back to the point," she said turning back to Beckett. "My first husband, god rest his soul, had two really annoying habits I could not break him out of, no matter how hard I tried."

"And believe me," Castle added, "she always tried very hard!"

"Hush dear and let me tell my story." Martha scolded him.

"Sorry," was his only and quiet reply.

"So, as I was saying," she continued, "he used to leave his reading glasses in the kitchen and his keys on the stairs, no matter how many times I stood on them on the way down in the morning!" she complained, "anyway, I digress, after he died I kept both items on my bedside table, I just couldn't stand to part with them but someone, every morning when I got up the keys were on the stairs and the glasses in the kitchen."

"I admit that is strange," Beckett replied, "but are you sure you weren't sleepwalking or someone," she continued with a pointed look at Castle, "wasn't getting up in the night and moving them?"

"Neither was possible, I thought maybe I was sleep walking so I left sticky tape around the bed one night so if I got up I'd have to stand in it and I'd know in the morning, but when I got up the next day both items were gone and the sticky tape was still in place." Martha finished triumphantly.

"I dunno," Beckett replied, "just seems like there has to be a rational explanation."

"Well," Castle piped in, "you are the detective after all, why don't you detect and come up with another answer."

"My answer is you Castle, I just don't know how you did it yet," she smiled at him, "but give me time and I'll figure it out." she finished, as her phone rang, "Beckett," she answered simply then after listening for a few minutes she said, "yes sir, on my way," before hanging up.

"Well, I'd love to sit and debate the insanity that is your mind Castle, but I have real crimes to solve." She smiled and headed for the door, but stopped as she reached it, turning to face them again,

"Coming Castle?" she asked, opening the door, leaving with him hot on her heels.


End file.
